


sub alis angeli

by partywitharichzombie



Series: centum [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angel/Human Relationships, Double Drabble, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Poetry, M/M, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 01:42:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30031119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/partywitharichzombie/pseuds/partywitharichzombie
Summary: Bless me. Devour me. Make a saint of me. Annihilate me.
Relationships: Pierre Gasly/Lewis Hamilton
Series: centum [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183802
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12
Collections: F1 Soup Kitchen Crouton Drabbles





	sub alis angeli

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Bernini's _Ecstasy of Saint Teresa_

A golden arrow to the apex of his chest. Piercing through his contentious heart. Thrusting into the base of his ravenous belly.

A silent scream tearing through his throat, rupturing the shroud between Heaven and Earth, the mortal and the holy.

Unbounded rapture. Unbridled ecstasy. Unquenchable fire.

His being dissolved into empyreal radiance, perpetual as pure energy, ephemeral as tears falling on marble cheeks.

_God, the eclipsing sweetness of this pain._

If this was how it felt to be graced by the hands of divinity, he would know no peace until he was baptized in this incandescence. Would know no satisfaction until he was consumed whole by this inexhaustible light.

With a word from his hallowed lips, he forged Pierre anew.

The beat of his wings could wake a storm ferocious enough to ravage all earthly realms. Yet he held him in an embrace so tender he might succumb to the delusion that his love, _God’s love,_ could be _his_ alone to possess.

“Lewis—” 

_Bless me. Devour me. Make a saint of me._

_Annihilate me._

He would pray and wail for eternities and beyond. Would he hear him among the hierarchies of angels and fulfill his will?

**_Patience, my dear._ **

**Author's Note:**

> _“Who, if I cried out, would hear me among the angels'  
>  hierarchies? and even if one of them  
> pressed me against his heart: I would be consumed  
> in that overwhelming existence. For beauty is nothing  
> but the beginning of terror, which we still are just able to endure,  
> and we are so awed because it serenely disdains  
> to annihilate us. Every angel is terrifying.”_
> 
> \- Rainer Maria Rilke, _Duino Elegies: The First Elegy_


End file.
